Talk:Malkariss
Others I wonder why Brian Jaques hasn't included another polecat into the Redwall series? I mean,they are native to britan!(I know this looks real messy, but I've never done discussion before... {Cleaned up by Lord Mactalon}) --The draconian idot 21:15, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :I belive he did in one of the later ones, maybe Rakkety Tam. I'm not sure about that since I haven't read it... --Lord Mactalon 22:14, 18 April 2006 (UTC) I'm not sure,because i've read them all twice,and I saw no other polecat.Rakkety tam was wolverines and ermines if I rememeber rightly --The draconian idot 23:01, 18 April 2006 (UTC) No polecats, sorry draconian idiot! Rakkety Tam was wolverines, ermine and foxes, as well as a gang of River Rats and another gang with weasels, ferrets and rats. No stoats, aw man...FlinkyTheStoat 16:34, 4 May 2007 (UTC) * Ermine ARE stoats. Stoats moult twice a year, they have a brown summer coat and a white winter coat. They're referred to as "ermine" when in their white pelt. Laburnum 02:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Someone changed single species link... I dont know why malkariss is now listed under Weasels.....Shouldnt he be under 'single species?'--The draconian idot 02:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Malkariss is listed with Weasles, becuse Polecats are not Cats at all. They are in fact members of the Weasle family (Mustela africana, Mustela altaica, Mustela erminea, Mustela eversmannii, ect.). Weasle is a term applied to not only the imeadiate Weasel family, but also to: Stoat, Ermine, Polecat, Mink, Ferret, ect. :Link :A polecat is a type of weasel.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polecat --LordTBT Talk! 03:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) * Actually, they're ferrets. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Polecat Laburnum 18:59, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I altered the weapon section of this article Someone listed Malkariss' weapon as the Sword of Martin, but he didn't actually wield the sword; he only had a paw on it before his freed slaves stoned him to death. I thought only wielders of Martin's sword had the sword listed as their weapon. Or am I wrong? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) He used it to attack Matthais. He's not a wielder, but a user, and that still counts.--Martin II Talk! 18:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. I was confused there.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Ferrets and polecats Twice have ferrets been called polecats in the Redwall series. The first is the famous one of Balefur and Swartt Sixclaw. The other is in Triss. Log-a-log called Princess Kurda a 'white polecat'. It's in chapter 39 on page 363 in the Firebird Fantasy paperback. I think that it might be a derogatory term towards ferrets. Also, if we want to get technical and call polecats weasels because they're in the same family, then stoats, ferrets, pine martens, and wolverines could be under weasels as well. So I think that we should just call it even and put Malkariss under single species. Any objections?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! How about we have Musteleids and when you click that link, there are links to the species under that category and Malkarris is under single species:polecat.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there are objections. You are confusing being related to the weasel, and being a species of weasel. Wolverines are not weasels. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) That's true. But stoats are a type of weasel, and they're under their own category. (even though there are more of them than polecats, but still....)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! :And that would be precisely why. They have been demonstrated to be a prominent enough species to receive their own category. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) But there's only one turtle and one hamster etc. and they're in 'single species' My whole point is not that polecats are either weasels or ferrets, but that they should be in the single species category. --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Have you noticed that the other two times a vermin has been called polecat that both of them were ferrets? Malkariss is most likely a ferret!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) true....a Polecat is a skunk...Ferrets,otters,Badgers,Skunks,Minks,stoats,ermine,and weasels are all qualified in family Mustelidae,so it can show that they are all similar..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 22:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) When were any other vermin called polecats? (Yes, I checked the Outcast reference, but it's not true. Bane never calls Swartt a polecat.)--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 23:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Of course Bane doesn't, he's in a different book. But Balefur does. It's on chapter 14 page 107 of the Firebird paperback. --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Are you sure? I read chapter 14 three times looking for the word polecat, and it's not in there. If it's canon it should at least be in more than one edition. If it wasn't the, it was removed from other editions because it's a misprint. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 23:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's there. "Not fer me, polecat...". It doesn't necessarily mean Balefur is describing the species of Swartt, however. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Kurda was called a polecat, too.Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) okay..... I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I think it should be. Here's my problem: Malkariss was never referred to as a weasel in the book. And just because polecats are in the weasel family, doesn't mean that they should be in the weasel category. (this is not real life categorization; it's fantasy) Mokug, when we first met him, was called a 'golden mouse', and was later revealed as a hamster. Of course, he is in the single species category, NOT under mice, even though he was at first referred to as a mouse. The sables in 'The Sable Quean' do and should have their own species category, and sables are extremely close relatives of pine martens, who have a different category. Now, Malkariss was NEVER called a weasel, ferret, or anything other than a polecat. I don't see how you can look over the obvious fact that since Malkariss is the ONLY polecat in the whole series and is never called a weasel, but is in the weasel category, and unlike Mokug who is obviously not a mouse, (and is in single species) but was called one by the narrator, Malkariss should belong in the single species category. If there was only one stoat or ferret in the series, would it be under 'weasels'? Probably not. So why should Malkariss be under the weasels category when he is never referred to as a weasel? I don't mean any disrespect to LordTBT and if I sound rude, I am very sorry. But one of the main purposes of this wiki is for people to look up info about Redwall characters, places, etc. If someone wants to look up Malkariss, they won't look under weasels because he is called not called a weasel in the book. Of course, the best thing to do about this would be to ask a professional zoologist or even better, BJ himself. LordTBT sir, it won't lower your prestige or authority on here just to accept an obvious categorization fact. No one is going to think you a fool or a hypocrite if you change this. I may be overreacting to this, but as a budding zoologist, it just frustrates me. Again, I am deeply sorry if I seem rude, and you can ban me if you want to; I don't mind. But I'm just trying to point out what should be obvious considering other similar category situations on here. I rest my case.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Well spoken, VF. I second that thought entirely. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You do have a great point in noting how people aren't going to look for Malkaris as a weasel. Once again, well spoken! -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 22:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) VF: good point. On the matter of Swartt and Balefur, I think it's most likely used as a derogatory term, a purposeful confusion of species to insult Swartt. My thoughts have always been that since this is fiction, and not an entirely zoologically correct series (Size differences make species interaction improbable in the manner described), it most likely ''cannot be safely assumed that Malkariss is a weasel or related to weasels. Another good point Verminfate brought up is that most readers will read Mattimeo and either A) Not assume he is a weasel, B) Assume he is a cat, or C) Both A and B. It would increase ease of use and make a great deal more sense to file Malkariss as his own species. --Martin II I scare myself... 21:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Single Species Even though the Polecat is a single species, if it really is a subspecies of Weasel (like how TBT acknowledged this by linking to Weasel in the information box) shouldn't we put this guy in the weasel category too? Ty 06:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation. Since many of you have argued wether Malkariss is a polecat or in actuality a ferret. I have researched animals before and according to my studies, I have learned that polecats are the wild ancestors of domesticated ferrets. Wikipedia also mentions this. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Polecat --Vermin King 23:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :While the European Polecat is an ancestor of the domesticated ferret, polecats are a species of weasel. Please see the link above, and look at the categories more closely on your link. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I am aware that they are members of Mustelidae. Take a look near the bottom of the page and you will see that under Mustela it says that the genus includes "Weasels. Ferrets, European Mink, and Stoats". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mustelidae --Vermin King 01:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'll spell it out. Polecat: One of several species of weasel. European polecat categories: Categories: IUCN Red List least concern species | Weasels. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Then why is it only mentioned on the disambiguation page and not presented in the article itself? Swartt and Kurda were called polecats at one time, but they were ferrets. --Vermin King 15:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Otters are called dogs a lot (the riftgard rats Kroova stole his boat from are a prime example), but they bear no resemblance to any dog and are, in fact, in the same family as weasels, ferrets, minks, ratels, wolverines, skunks, badgers, ermine, fishers, martens, and sables. You can't really go by what a character says to determine species, especially when the remark is made in insult. I personally just go by what the author says. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 16:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, the word "polecat" is more often than not used in the real world as a generalization for a smaller member of the family mustelidae, especially weasels, skunks, and ferrets; not to refer to the actual animal Polecat. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 16:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture Why has no one uploaded a picture of Malkariss from the Redwall TV series? '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 04:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess the great species discrepancy is what makes this page locked. I just wanted to alter a few grammatical things: in the first part after the description of the kingdom there should be at least a semi-colon for the basket part. Possibly more...-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 13:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Stoning :It cut me off there on the 'reason for edit' space. To continue my explanation.... :To quote Wikipedia, stoning is: :::"''Stoning, or lapidation, is a form of capital punishment whereby a group throws stones at a person until death ensues." :The term is not incorrect, and in fact is '''more specific' than simply 'killed'. Biggren (talk) 00:18, September 12, 2014 (UTC)